El secreto de John Watson
by Zoe Harkness
Summary: ¿John Watson tiene un secreto lo descubrirá Sherlock Holmes?


**Atención: Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC, esta historia es para entretener, no se gana ningún dinero con ella.  
**

* * *

**El secreto de John Watson**

"_Aburrido, aburrido… aburrido" _ Oyó John que decía Sherlock una y otra vez delante del ordenador mirando la pantalla con una extraña mueca en el rostro "¡Aburrido!" Exclamó de nuevo tan fuerte que Watson se obligó a salir un momento de la cocina para observar al detective con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Oh! ¡Por favor!— Vio que chillaba a su propio ordenador alzando los brazos con significado— ¡Me aburro!— Continuó diciendo en enfado alzándose como un gato enjaulado para tirarse teatralmente en el sofá.

—¿Ningún caso interesante, Sherlock?— Le preguntó John con una media sonrisa en los labios mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo de cocina.

Holmes alzó la cabeza del sofá para encontrarse con su mirada –No— Le respondió como un niño de cinco años –Estaba leyendo tu correo…—Siguió diciendo con total tranquilidad— Ya no escribes nada interesante. Como esos e-mails llenos de romanticismo de primaria a tus novias. ¿Cuánto hace que no sales con una mujer?— Le preguntó con el mismo tono con el que le diría "John, ya no queda leche"

Watson sintió que la vergüenza se le subía hasta las mejillas y la indignación y el enfado sólo le permitieron abrir mucho la boca como un tonto.

Luego pasados unos segundos en los cuales analizó las palabras de Sherlock y contó esta diez para no pegarle un puñetazo en su cara—¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no cojas mi ordenador?— Le gritó yendo hasta la mesa para recuperarlo de mala manera —¿Por qué no utilizas el tuyo?— Le siguió diciendo abrazando su ordenador de forma protectora

—¡Ah!— Gimió Holmes hundiendo de nuevo su cara en el sofá— El mío esta en el dormitorio… — Le dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¡Y no leas mi correo!— Le ordenó entrando de nuevo en la cocina.

—Si al menos tuvieras algo bueno que explicar…

—¿Qué has dicho?— Volvió John con el tono de una madre plantándose delante suyo con los ojos radiantes de ira— ¿No puedes hacer nada más que meterte en mi vida privada y pasearte por la casa como una alma en pena?— Le soltó atropellando las palabras y gesticulando con las manos nervioso

Algunas veces le sacaba de sus casillas.

—¿Eso es una afirmación, John?— Le contestó Sherlock sentándose en el sofá despacio como si esas palabras no fueran con él —¿O una pregunta?— Siguió diciendo arqueando las cejas para analizar a su amigo

John cerró la boca no permitiéndole entrar en ese juego, el detective consultor llevaba semanas sin un buen caso y estaba tan desesperado que utilizaría cualquier escusa para descargar toda su frustración.

Además lo conocía, sabía cómo Sherlock se ponía cuando no tenía nada que analizar, cómo hacer funcionar su mente para no dejar que se pudriera como decía siempre.

—¿Por qué ya no sales con mujeres, John?— Le preguntó entrecerrado los ojos y moviendo los dedos de ambas manos para que chocaran entre si.

Lo estaba haciendo, el cabrón. "Analizándolo", para descubrir por qué su amigo no tenía "novias" desde su último encuentro con Moriarty en la piscina donde murió Carl Powers.

Todas las células de Watson entraron en alerta, se había dado cuenta entonces de sus sentimientos por Sherlock y sabiendo que este solo estaba casado con su trabajo, y que no le interesaban para nada las reelecciones sentimentales y mucho menos las carnales, decidió enterrar ese secreto en lo más profundo de su ser y vivir cerca de Sherlock Holmes como su amigo y compañero de casos.

Era mejor eso que nada.

"_Mierda" _Pensó mientras los írises del detective lo seguían repasando de arriba a bajo, descubriendo como sus pulsaciones habían llegado hasta 130 por minuto, como sus pupilas se habían dilatado un 30% más, como había subido su presión arterial y como tenía acumulación de glóbulos rojos en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Por su olor podía apreciar que había liberado grasas y azucares para aumentar su capacidad muscular.

Todos esos puntos le recordaron a Molly… Pero enseguida eliminó ese pensamiento.

—¡Oh!— Exclamó para si al llegar a la única deducción correcta— Tal vez sí que tengas algo bueno que explicar…— Le dijo con total seriedad por lo que Jhon sólo fue capaz de parpadear sin comprender.

Claro que sus dudas quedaron resueltas cuando Sherlock se alzó de golpe para atrapar sus labios con una energía y pasión que lo sorprendieron gratamente.

Haciéndolo gemir sonoramente después para rodearlo de inmediato entre sus brazos con fuerza y atrapar sus labios con un renovado beso lleno hambre y hasta gula.

—¡Guau!— Exclamó John al separarse para respirar mientras Sherlock intentaba recuperar el control de todos sus sentidos.

—¿Tú?...— Consignó respirar al fin— ¿Tú…jo?— Llegó a vocalizar —¡Te gusto!— Soltó en un grito, abriendo mucho los ojos como si en ese preciso momento lo hubiera comprendido.

—Evidentemente— Fue la respuesta de Holmes en ese tono que parecía decir _"Pues claro, qué tonto eres, estúpido primate"_

—¡Y me has besado!— Volvió a hablar entusiasmando procesándolo también con una sonrisa idiota en los labios.

—Vuelves a afirmar lo obvio, John— Le respondió molesto (del mismo modo que le hablaba a la policía durante un caso fácil o de lo más obvio — para él solo, claro)

Watson al escuchar sus palabras no se enfadó por una vez porque aún seguía alucinado agrandando su sonrisa como nadando en un mar de felicidad.

—Oh eso es culpa de tu exceso deoxitocina— Le informó Sherlock como si tal cosa.

—¿Cómo?— Exclamó John sintiendo que le hablaba en chino.

—¡La drogas de la felicidad, Jhon!— Le dijo moviendo las manos con entusiasmo— Las puedo sentir en mi propio cerebro…— Siguiendo diciendo más para si mismo moviéndose de un lado a otro excitado— La finilananina, la endorfina, La epinefrina ¡Y por último la dopamina!— Exclamó en un tono triunfante como si hubiera resuelto un misterioso y difícil caso.

John se lo quedó mirando notando que todo su entusiasmo se esfumaba— Sherlock, que romántico eres… —Le soltó consiguiendo que se detuviera para observarlo.

—¿En serio?— Le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con significado

—Sí. No sé si escribir en mi diario que soy tu novio o tu camello.

¿Fin?

* * *

Notas: **"drogas de la felicidad"**

¿Sabes que puedes producir tus propias drogas, sin tener que sembrar amapolas, marihuana o comprar cocaína?

El cerebro, movido por las emociones, produce sustancias químicas que hacen que la persona eleve su autoestima, experimente sensación de euforia, se sienta animada, alegre y vigorosa, sin necesidad de tomar, inyectarse o fumar nada.

Estas sustancias que produce el cerebro, denominadas hormonas endógenas (ya que se producen en la corteza cerebral) bien podrían llamarse "drogas de la felicidad". Algunas de ellas son:

La **oxitocina **, que se produce cuando existe un amor pasional y se relaciona con la vida sexual.

La **dopamina**, que es la droga del amor y la ternura.

La **finilananina **, que genera entusiasmo y amor por la vida.

La **endorfina **, que es un trasmisor de energía y equilibra las emociones, el sentimiento de plenitud y el de depresión.

La **epinefrina **, que es un estímulo para el desafío de la realización de metas.

Si hay abundancia de estas hormonas endógenas, hay inteligencia emocional e interpersonal; la persona se siente ubicada, sabe quién es, a dónde va; controla sus emociones, conoce sus habilidades y sus talentos y se siente dueña de sí misma.


End file.
